LIVES of DECEPTION
by The Copper Key
Summary: SLASH. Not everyone is who they portray. Good Lucius! Manipulative Dumbledore! Dark, possibly independent Harry! Heritage, Genetic Engineering, assassins, spies. SSHP or SBHP or LMHP Up for Adoption. See Merula Aeolus for Info.


_**Lives of Deception – **_Young Adult Version

**Author:** The Copper Key

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter is not mine

**Rating:** Mature

**Warnings:** SLASH. HET. AU, OOC, OC, gore, violence, sexual content, cussing, Character Bashing, mentions of incest (not in-depth), influence from Dark Angel (The Television series)

**Summary:** SLASH. Not everyone is who they portray. Good Lucius! Manipulative Dumbledore! Dark, possibly independent Harry! Heritage, Genetic Engineering, assassins, spies. SSHP or SBHP or LMHP

**Possible Pairings:** Severus Snape/Harry Potter or Lucius Malfoy/Harry Potter or Sirius Black/Harry Potter _NO voting YET_!

**Established Pairings:** Ron Weasley/Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy/Ginny Weasley, George Weasley/Fred Weasley, Neville Longbottom/Luna Lovegood, Remus Lupin/Tonks

**PROLOGUE – **_Hidden Intentions_

The tall slim shadowy figure climbed up the brick wall to a third floor window with practiced ease. Swinging himself around, a feat of a gymnast, he crouched on the narrow ledge, eyeing the window thoughtfully. He quietly whistled. With a hiss and a little steam the window's lock melted right off The man quickly pulled up the window and caught lock before it fell to the floor which would alert the house's inhabitance, his victims. The man slid his body through the window moving with a flowing grace. Tying his long hair back he pulled two very ornate silver daggers that seemed to absorb the little moonlight in the room from their sheaths strapped to his legs. With unnatural stealth the man slipped out of room and crept to the master bedroom.

The Next Morning's Paper:

_**The VIGILANTE struck again!**_

_Late last night, suspected death eaters, the Notts were killed as they slept. The vigilante once again left his signature, this one seared into Mr. Nott's chest. The sign of a mongoose eating a snake. There were not witnesses. House elves had not been alerted to any trespassers. The minister has refused to comment of the blatant reference to the Dark Lord, he-who-must-not-be-named…_

The Article continued on. The mysterious man sat at a small café sipping his tea and smirking as he read. Folding his newspaper he signaled that he was ready for his check. "Mr. Malfoy here is your check as you wished." The blond man accepted the slip on paper and quickly palmed off several galleons before gathering his stuff and leaving the small café with a strange parcel beneath his arm, which he patted reassuringly.

Severus Snape awoke in the Hogwarts infirmary with a jovial looking Dumbledore watching him. "I see you're awake my dear boy." Dumbledore said in his usual fatherly fashion. "Care to tell me what happened?"

Snape looked away for a moment before clearing his throat to speak, "I was discovered," Dumbledore's eyes darkened immediately, "They were planning to kidnap Ms. Granger and lure Potter to the Dark Lord. The Dark Lord of late hasn't been keen of killing Potter… he's become more interested in… keeping the boy. Keeps calling Potter, 'the child'. Anyways the whole thing was a trap I stupidly stumbled into. The Death Eaters already had Ms. Granger, but luckily before I was caught I got her free and the rest I believe you know."

Dumbledore nodded sagely, while in his mind he was imagining wringing Snape's neck for the man's sheer stupidity. They could always replace Harry's 'friends', but they couldn't replace their most valuable spy. "I see. Rest now my boy." Dumbledore sat seemingly to absentmindedly pat Severus's head, but in reality he was removing a spell he had placed on the man a little over twenty years ago. A pair of eyes watched from the shadows.

Two shadowy figures stood at the edge of the alleyway. One man wore a black trench coat and was smoking a cigarette, the tip glowed red. The other man held an umbrella over his head to keep himself dry from the steady torrent of rain this late night.

"Black, REPORT!" Sirius's field commander told the smoking man. The man took another long drag of the cigarette before stubbing it out in the dark alleyway and complying.

"Severus Snape was discovered as a spy and as I theorized Dumbledore did indeed removing the binding spell he placed on the man. X5-329k is coming close to discovering his true history. It should take less than a week for him to regain his memories after the last dose I administered. Dumbledore's project will no longer be under his control. Furthermore, I hypothesize that this boy is indeed the only complete success in the in project X5. The one that disappeared. It's likely he'll come into full majority." The field commander sucked in his breath. "Remus is still taken by the influencing charm and the Weasleys have caught Ms. Granger in their tangled web of deceit and greed."

"What do you think about your godson?" The man asked curiously.

"He's not my godson. Harry James Potter was killed by Dumbledore and replaced with X5-329k. I am in no way obligated to look after the boy as family." Sirius said sourly.

"Interesting way to phrase that, _'not obligated to look after the boy as family'_. Is there some other way you wish to look after him?"

The hardened embittered man by the name of Sirius Black starred off into the distance momentarily before flushing, "You can't deny the boy is already beautiful, but once we remove the glamour you've got to wonder…. He's an X5 after all."

"Yes an X5, a genetically engineer soldier created by the ministry in conjunction with a private genetics facility. Their genetics utilize animal genes both of magical and non-magical natures, pure blood wizard family's genes and several different chemicals. Made to be stronger, fasters, more agile, flexible, and with more stamina than humanly possible. Their healing rates and biological processes are also inhuman. Larger faster refilling magical cores, certain pure blood gifts and mutated magical abilities. The one side-effect is unnatural beauty and an unwanted humanity."

"Yes, but he's also resilient, charming, loyal, humorous, cunning and he's hiding his unimaginable intelligence, perception, and innovation."

The man whistled, "Seems like someone has the high school crush. What is he fifteen? Sixteen?"

"Seventeen. He's of age now."

The memories flashed before the boy's eyes as he tried to sleep, he was seven years old again.

- Dream/Flashback -

"**Number Soldier."**

"**X5-329k. Sir."**

"**Impersonation?"**

"**Harry Potter. Sir." **

**STOMP, STOMP, STOMP! "Left, right, left, right, left, right, left, right…" STOMP, STOMP, STOMP!**

"**Ha! Ha! Hiya!" The boy slammed his partner into the worn mat.**

**A screen flashed before his eyes passing words like brainwashing 'Loyalty', 'Teamwork', and 'Stealth'. **

Sorry it's so short… but it's the prologue after all.

See yah next time.

Please Review!


End file.
